Le coeur à ses raisons que la raison ignore
by Vampirediaries87
Summary: Ma fiction reprend à l'épisode 1x22 au moment où Elena rentre chez elle . J'ai imaginé la suite de la saison 1 , venez lire .  Laissez moi vos avis ,ça fait toujours plaisir
1. Chapter 1

Après une journée éprouvante , Elena rentra chez elle pour aller voir Jérémy . Entre temps elle s'était fait voler ses affaires. Elle ouvrit la porte , appela Jérémy puis elle entendit un bruit dans la cuisine . Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et vis l'oncle John par terre inconscient. Elle cria. Paniquée , elle appela une ambulance , puis elle appela Stefan et lui expliqua qu'elle avait trouvé l'oncle John qui baignai dans une flaque de sang. Il arriva aussitôt .Elle lui ouvrit la porte .

- " Que c'est-il passé ? lui demanda-t-il.

- " Je n'en sais rien , je l'ai trouvé comme sa, lui répondit-elle d'un air affolée.

Stefan s'approcha du corps. John était probablement mort . En attendant les pompiers , Stefan resta auprès de John et Elena monta les escaliers pour aller voir Jérémy. Elle frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondais . Elle décida donc d'entrée.

- « Jérémy ? » l'appela-t-elle, aucune réponse.

Elle s'assit sur son lit . Il devait certainement dormir. Elle le secoua , il ne fit aucun geste . Ce n'était pas l'habitude de son frère de ne pas râler quand on essayait de le réveiller . Elle refit une tentative de le réveiller en vain . Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour dire à Stefan de venir voir son frère car au fond d'elle , elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il entra dans la chambre , regarda Jérémy .

- « Stefan dit moi ce qu'il a ? »

- « Je n'en sais rien mais …

Sa phrase resta en suspens car la sonette de la porte rententit . Elle ne voulait pas aller ouvrir , elle voulait rester auprès de Jérémy. Stefan alla ouvrir , c'était les pompiers . Il les mena dans la cuisine .Les pompiers examinèrent John et conclurent qu'il était mort . Puis Stefan les emmena dans la chambre de Jérémy . Ils examinèrent son corps anonça la mort de John à Elena , celle-ci fondit en larmes. L'un des pompiers prit la parole :

« Savez-vous ce qui c'est passer ? »

« Je n'en sais rien je l'ai trouvé comme sa , dit Elena en pleurant.

« Nous devons immédiatement le transférer à l'hôpital, dit le pompier.

Les pompiers installèrent Jérémy dans une civière et l'emmenèrent à l'Hôpital.

Elena et Stefan suivirent le camion des pompiers . Le trajet ce fit en silence . A leur arriver , Elena rencontra le médecin qui s'occupa de son frère. Il lui dit qu'il font des examens .Elena et Stefan s'assirent dans la salle d'attente. Stefan prit Elena dans ses bras .

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer , lui dit-il

« Si seulement j'avais été là pour lui ces derniers temps , tout sa ne serai pas arriver dit-elle en pleurant .

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute , répliqua Stefan.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre Stefan.

L'attente fut longue , enfin le médecin se dirigea vers eux .

« Jérémy est dans le coma , on a détecter dans son sang une forte dose de médicaments ce qui aurait provoquer le coma , dit le médecin.

« Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Elena .

« Pour le moment nous n'en savons rien , mais je vous tiendrez au courant »

« Merci » dit-elle le regard dans le vide .

Quand le médecin fut partit Elena se mit à tourner en rond dans la salle d'attente.

« Il a essayé de ce suicidé , et moi je ne me doutais de rien, dit-elle tristement.

Stefan la pris dans ses bras et essaya de la réconforter .La nuit aller être longue .

- « Elena ? Dit Stefan.

-« Oui , rétorqua -t-elle

-« Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu .

« Non , je veux rester éveiller , je veux être au courant de la moindre évolution de l'état de Jérémy

« Je te réveillerai dès que le médecin viendra nous voir

« Stefan , je ne suis pas fatigué , dit-elle , elle laissa échapper un bâillement .

« Je vois bien que tu est épuisée alors maintenant repose toi » lui dit-il doucement

Elena n'avait pas la force de lutter elle savait que son petit ami la réveillerai à la moindre alerte . Mais elle venait de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu Jenna. Elle prit son portable et l'appela. Elle lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé et lui anonça la mort de John. Jenna arriva à l'hôpital avec Alaric . Jenna prit Elena dans ses bras . Alaric et Jenna s'assirent .Elena leur expliqua que le médecin faisait des examens et que elle et Stefan attendait les résultats. Après ces explications les paupières d'Elena se firent lourdes puis elle s'endormit.

Après quelques heures de sommeille , elle se réveilla.

« Rien de nouveau , dit-elle à Stefan .

« Non , répondit-il.

« Quelle heure il est ?

« Il est 6h du matin , tu n'a dormi que 4h lui dit-il

« Dormir 4h c'est suffisant , dit-elle en souriant .

Il l'embrassa sur le front . Elle adressa un regard à sa tante et Alaric . Ils dormaient profondément

« Je vais nous chercher du café , dit-elle

« Ok , approuva-t-il .

Elle se leva puis alla au distributeur. Elle prit quatres gobelets remplit de café . Elle allait partir quand tout à coup elle buta contre quelqu'un. Elle leva la tête est aperçu Damon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit-il.

« Jérémy a voulu se suicider et il est dans le coma , répondit-elle.

Il la regarda d'un air désolé.

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Reprit-elle

« Le shérif Forbes m'a appelé , Caroline est dans un mauvais état , elle a eut un accident de voiture dit-il.

« Oh mon dieu , pauvre Caroline , j'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir... Et depuis quand tu te préoccupe de la santé de Caroline ? Dit Elena .

« Allons Elena tu sais très bien que je ne me préoccupe de personne , si je suis là c'est uniquement pour me faire bien voir auprès de la mère de Caroline rétorqua-il.

« J'aurais dû m'en douté , tout les moyens son bon pour se faire bien voir dit-elle.

« Exactement » répondit Damon

« Je dois y aller Stefan m'attends .

Elle tourna les talons. Mais une main ferme saisit son bras .Elena se retourna.

« Quoi encore! , dit-elle d'un air agacé

« Je voulais juste te dire , ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure se sera notre petit secret , lui dit-il d'un air amusé.

« De quoi tu parle ? , répondit-elle d'un ton interrogateur .

« Ne fais pas l'innocente , lui dit-il en partant.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'attente où l'attendais Stefan. Elle ne voyait pas du tout ce que Damon avait voulu lui dire .

« Tu en as mit du temps , dit-il .

« Oui plus que prévu , j'ai vu Damon dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à l'hôpital , s'interrogea Stefan.

« Il m'a dit que Caroline avait eu un accident de voiture et qu'elle était dans un mauvais état.

« Pauvre Caroline , dit-il. Et depuis quand mon frère s'intéresse à la santé de Caroline ?

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit , il m'a répondit qu'il était là uniquement pour se faire bien voir auprès du shérif Forbes . Dit Elena .

« Sa ne m'étonne pas de lui , dit Stefan.

Elena donna un gobelet de café à Stefan. Le temps qu'elle avait passé à discuter avec Damon avait suffit pour que le café soit presque froid. Le médecin fit irruption dans la salle d'attente. Elena réveilla Alaric et Jenna . Ils se dirigèrent vers le médecin .

- « J'ai une bonne nouvelle , l'état de Jérémy c'est améliorer , il n'est pas encore sortit du coma mais il s'en sortira , heureusement vous l'avez découvert à temps et nous avons pu le sauver . Dit le médecin.

« Merci beaucoup , dit Elena au médecin .

« Derien , nous ne faisons que notre boulot , lui dit-il.

Une sorte de bipeur sonna signalant une urgence au médecin.

« Je dois vous laissez , dit il en partant .

Elena était un peu rassuré elle savait que son frère était tiré d'affaire. Jenna elle aussi était rassuré.

Elena s'adressa à Stefan :

« Merci d'avoir été là .

« Derien , c'est normal dit-il. Tu devrait rentrer chez toi maintenant , on c'est qu'il est tiré d'affaire.

« Peut-être mais j'aimerai être là quand il se réveillera .

« Ne t'inquiète pas je vais rester là .

« Tu ne va pas rester là tout seul , je refuse de partir , lui dit-elle.

« Écoute je peux bien rester ici ne t'en fait pas .

« Non , refusa t-elle.

« Elena rentre chez toi , tu n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit .

« Stefan a raison dit Jenna , tu doit te reposer.

« Bon d'accord , dit-elle d'un air résigner.

« Je te ramène toi et Jenna dit Alaric.

Stefan embrassa Elena . Puis elle partit .

De retour chez elle , Elena n'avait plus la force de garder les yeux ouverts. Elle monta dans sa chambre , s'allongea sur son lit et s'assoupit.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle se réveilla , puis regarda son réveille, il afficha 18h30 . Elle avait dormit toute l'après midi. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et dehors il faisait nuit . Elle descendit dans la cuisine , Jenna mangeait .

« Tu veux manger quelque chose , dit-elle à l'intention d'Elena .

« Oui je veux bien , dit Elena en s'asseyant autour de la table.

Jenna lui servit une part de pizza et un verre d'eau. Le repas se fit en silence. Elena remonta dans sa chambre. La fenêtre était ouverte . Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir laisser sa fenêtre ouverte .Elle l'a referma puis se retourna. Elle aperçu Damon . Il était assit sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »Dit-elle.

Il la regardai sans dire un mot.

« Aurai-tu perdu ta langue ? Reprit-elle.

Le vampire se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu te souviens de notre petite conversation à l'Hôpital ? Commença t-il

« Oui , répondit-elle

« Pourquoi tu as fait comme si rien ne s'était passé? Continua t-il

« Mais de quoi tu parle ? Dit-elle d'un ton surpris.

« Tu c'est très bien ce que je veux dire , répondit -il.

« Non je ne vois pas du tout ,alors arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Dit-elle agacée.

La tension était montée d'un cran.

« Bon très bien, dit-il .

Il s'approcha d'Elena et l'embrassa. Elle le gifla.

« Mais à quoi tu joue ? Dit-elle en colère.

« Il me semble que hier soir tu n'étais pas contre le fait que je t'embrasse. Dit-il en colère

« Quoi ? Mais je ne t'es jamais embrassé. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend mais il va falloir que tu arrête tout de suite !. Rétorqua t-elle.

« Mais Elena on s'est embrassés !

« Va t-en ! Dit-elle .

Le portable d'Elena sonna. C'était Stefan . Elle s'éloigna de Damon.

« Allô , dit-elle.

« Ton frère vient de se réveiller , dit joyeusement Stefan .

« C'est merveilleux , dit-elle, j'arrive tout de suite .

Elle voulu parler à Damon mais celui-ci n'était plus là.

Elle ferma la fenêtre puis descendit les escaliers pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Jenna.

Elles se mirent toutes les deux en route pour aller à l'hôpital.

Elena trouva Stefan dehors , il les attendaient. Elle le serra dans ses bras puis l'embrassa.

Ensuite Jenna , Elena et Stefan allèrent voir le médecin.

« Pouvons nous le voir , dit Elena .

« Oui mais pas longtemps , il faut qu'il se repose. Dit le médecin.

Elena approuva d'un signe de tête.

Elle entra dans la chambre de son frère. Jérémy était allongé sur un lit médical , des appareils partout autour de lui. Il avait une mine pâle .

« Elena ? Appela Jérémy.

« Je suis là , dit-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

« Comment tu te sent , l'interrogea t-elle.

« Pas très bien , dit-il.

Il y eut un silence .

« Pourquoi as-tu fait sa ? Demanda t-elle. C'est à cause de moi ?

« Non ce n'est pas de ta faute , le rassura t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui ta poussé a faire sa ? Dit-elle.

Jérémy hésita puis finit par lui dire :

« Je voulais me transformer en vampire.

« Mais pourquoi ?

« Parce que je voulais être avec Anna ,elle m'avait donner un peu de son sang pour que je puisse me transformer et partir avec elle mais j'ai appris qu'elle était morte alors j'ai quand même bu son sang et j'ai avaler des médicaments , dit-il en pleurant.

Elena ne disait rien .

« Si j'avais été mort je me serai transformer en vampire et j'aurai pu essayer de vivre en essayant d'accepter la mort d'Anna ….. Il m'avait dit que sa serait plus facile a accepter. Dit-il.

« Oh Jérémy je suis désolée qu'Anna soit morte … qui t'a dit que sa serait plus facile a accepter et qui t'a dit qu'Anna était morte ? Lui demanda t-elle étonnée

« Je ne peux pas te le dire , rétorqua son frère.

« Si dit le moi , supplia -t-elle.

« N'insiste pas Elena .

Elle n'insista pas . Son frère était assez fatigué comme sa , elle reprendrai cette discution plus tard .

« Je vais te laisser te reposer , dit-elle.

« Attends , je suis désolée d'avoir été méchant avec toi ces derniers jours , s'excusa t-il.

« Ne t'en fais pas , sa ne fait rien lui répondit-elle.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis partit.

Elle rejoignit Stefan et Jenna.

« Comment va t-il ? L'interrogea Jenna

« Il est encore faible , répondit Elena

Stefan la regardait il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« D'accord , se contenta de répondre sa tante , je vais quand même aller le voir quelques minutes .

Jenna s'éloigna.

Stefan prit la parole :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il.

« Rien , menti t-elle.

« Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose dit le moi

Elena lui raconta ce que Jérémy lui avait dit .

-« Et tu n'a pas pu savoir qui lui avait dit que c'était plus facile de vivre en étant un vampire ? Demanda Stefan.

« Non , répondit sa petite amie.

Jenna revint vers eux.

« On y va , dit-elle à Elena .

« Oui , on te ramène Stefan ?

« Non merci je vais me débrouiller pour rentrée.

« Comme tu voudras dit elena en l'embrassant.

Elena et sa tante partirent. Il était 20h .

Stefan rentra au manoir. Il avait faim et prit une poche de sang dans le frigo . Il se dirigea dans le salon où Damon était assit dans un fauteuil l'air pensif.

« Comment va Caroline ? dit Stefan

« Son état c'est un peu améliorer lui répondit son frère.

Damon n'avait pas envie de discuter , il monta dans sa chambre . Il repensait à sa discution avec Elena. Pourquoi avait t-elle réagit comme ça ? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé . Pourtant il n'avait pas rêver , il l'avait embrassé. Il se rendit tout à coup compte d'une chose. Quand il l'avait embrassé , il avait ressenti comme une sensation familière. Il réflechissa. Elena lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas embrassé et puis cette sensation familière qu'il avait ressenti … Il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence il n'avait pas embrassé Elena mais Katherine. Katherine est de retour !

Elena alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit.

Elle prit son portable et appela Bonnie.

« Salut ça va ? Dit elena à son amie

« Oui et toi? Répondit Bonnie.

« Non , Jérémy est à l'hôpital , il a essayer de se suicider.

« Oh je suis désolée Elena , et comment va t-il?

« Il était dans le coma puis il s'est réveiller et j'ai pu lui parler répondit elena.

« Ok , il t'a dit la raison pour laquelle il avait fait ça ?

« Non , mentit-elle.

« Ok ,se contenta de dire la sorcière.

« Elena , je suis désolée d'avoir menti pour l'invention, dit Bonnie .

« Oui je sais

« Mais il faut que tu comprenne , c'est à cause de Stefan et Damon que grand-mère est morte, enchaîna t-elle

« J'en suis vraiment désolée dit Elena.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit , je ne veux pas t'obliger à choisir ton camp. Mais j'ai parler à Stefan , je lui ai dit que les choses devait changer , que Damon change .

« Oui ,se contenta de dire Elena .

« Si je revois Damon avec une goutte de sang sur les mains je le tuerait , dit Bonnie d'un ton menaçant.

« Je te promet que tu n'aura pas à en arriver là , dit-elle .

« Souhaitons que non , dit la sorcière. Désolée je dois te laisser.

« Ok , a plus tard dit son amie .

Elle raccrocha.

« Bonjour Elena , dit une voix derrière elle .

Elena fut surprise . Elle regarda en direction de la personne qui lui avait parlé. Elle vit Katherine.

Katherine s'approcha d'elle et devant la tête que faisait Elena elle ajouta d'un ton moqueur :

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça , on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Elena reprit ses esprits.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Et dans quel but ? L'interrogea t-elle

« Eh bien , Isobel ne m'avait pas menti , tu pose beaucoup de questions dit Katherine.

« Répond -moi ! Dit Elena agacée.

« Puisque tu tiens à le savoir , je suis venu te prévenir.

« Me prévenir de quoi?

Te prévenir que si tu reste avec les frères Salvatore tu aura de gros ennuis. Dit Katherine.

Tu dis n'importe quoi , et depuis quand tu te préoccupe de moi ? S'énerva Elena;

Katherine faisait comme si elle n'avait pas entendu sa question .

« Ah oui ? Moi je dis n'importe quoi ? , ta vie n'était -elle pas plus simple avant qu'ils n'apparaissent dans ta vie ?

Elena ne répondit pas. Katherine en profita pour lui dire :

« Ne t'en fais pas , je te débarrasserai d'eux .

Elena voulait lui répondre mais Katherine était partie.

Elle réfléchit un bon moment à sa discution qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Katherine , elle savait qu'elle lui ressembler mais l'avoir en face d'elle l'avait un peu perturbée. Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Demain elle préviendrait Stefan de sa discution avec Katherine …


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour ne pas avoir publier cette semaine . Comme je ne suis pas chez moi en semaine je ne pourrais publier mes chapitres que le week-end . Et ça serai sympa si vous me donniez vos avis pour que je sache si je dois continuer ou pas ma fiction , voilà merci et bonne lecture.**

Elle se leva , puis pris sa voiture et alla en direction du manoir des Salvatore. Elle avait reçue un message de Stefan qui lui disait de venir immédiatement le rejoindre dans une grange juste à coter du manoir.

Elena arrêta sa voiture puis se dirigea vers la grange. Elle ouvrit la porte qui grinça et découvrit avec horreur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Stefan et Damon étaient dans des cages . Ils étaient attachés aux poignets et aux chevilles avec des cordes certainement recouvertes de veines de vénus car leurs poignets et leurs chevilles étaient rongés. A chaque fois qu'ils faisaient un mouvement de la veine de vénus leurs rongeaient la peau.

« Ah Elena tu as dû recevoir le message de Stefan ou plutôt mon message dit Katherine d'un air enjoué.

« Tu es devenu folle , libère-les ! Dit Elena d'un ton menaçant .

« Sinon quoi ? Dit Katherine en riant .

Stefan releva la tête péniblement et aperçu Elena.

« Elena , dit -il faiblement.

« Stefan , lui répondit-elle en s'approchant de la cage .

Elle voulut ouvrir la cage mais elle reçu une décharge électrique qui la fit reculer. La cage était parcouru d'un champ électrique . Katherine riait .

« Oh comme c'est dommage tu ne peux pas les libérer dit Katherine .

Pourquoi fais -tu ça ? Dit Elena le regard plein de haine envers Katherine.

« Mais parce que je t'avais dit que je m'occuperai d'eux . , et je fais toujours ce que je dis .

Stefan et Damon souffraient énormément.

« Relâche-les , s'il te plaît , supplia t-elle.

« Oh comme c'est touchant voilà que tu me supplie , sa devient intéressant dit Katherine.

« Arrête je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais je t'en prie libère les !

« Tu voudrais les sauver tous les deux ? Mais tu c'est bien que c'est impossible.

Katherine réfléchit.

« Aller je vais être vraiment très gentille avec toi , tu as le droit dans sauver un . Celui que tu choisira aura la vie sauve mais l'autre mourra.

« Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça ! Répondit Elena .

J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux ! Et je serais toi je me dépêcherai car ils ne tiendront plus très longtemps.

Elle regarda Stefan puis Damon, tous les deux étaient dans un sale état . Elena ne supportait pas de les voir souffrirent. Si Elena décidait de sauver l'un ou l'autre elle savait que toute sa vie elle regretterait d'avoir fait mourir l'un des deux .

Elena ne pouvait pas choisir , elle voulait qu'il soit sauvé tout les deux... cette situation devenait insoutenable.

Tout à coup , une sonnerie familière retentit , c'était son réveil. Elle se réveilla en sursaut , le cœur battant. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. _Ouf !_ ce dit-elle. Il était 6h 45 , elle se leva , pris sa douche et s'habilla. Ensuite elle descendit dans la cuisine. Pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Après avoir manger , elle prit sa voiture et se rendit au lycée.

Bonnie vint vers elle et la salua . Les deux amies allèrent voir Matt. Le jeune homme était rester au coter de Caroline à l'hôpital tous le week-end et on devinait à cause de son visage qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit.

« Salut , dit Elena à Matt .

« Salut , lui répondit-il brièvement.

« Alors comment tu vas et comment vas Caroline ?

« Moi ça va mais Caroline est un peu bizarre en ce moment , le médecin a dit que c'était normal avec ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il a dit qu'elle s'en remettra mais qu'il faudrait du temps conclut-il.

« Ok , dit Elena.

La sonnerie retentit et ils se rendirent en cours. Stefan arriva en retard . Les heures de cours passèrent et le dernier cours , celui d'histoire arriva. A la fin du cours Alaric interpella Elena et Stefan.

« Comment va Jérémy ? Demanda t-il.

« Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis l'autre soir dit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte puis la ferma. Stefan et Alaric la regardait , devant leur mine surprise elle commença à dire :

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire .

Elle avait décider de leur raconter sa discution avec Katherine.

« Mais avant j'aimerai que Stefan tu prévienne Damon il doit être au courant aussi , dit-elle.

Stefan envoya un message à son frère qui après quelques minutes arriva. Il s'assit sur une chaise.

« Alors qu'a tu de si important à nous dire , j'espère que tu ne m'a pas fait déplacer pour rien . Dit Damon en regardant Elena .

Katherine est de retour dit-elle d'un air grave.

Alaric et Stefan se regardèrent surpris . Damon , lui n'avait pas l'ai surpris.

« Est-tu vraiment sûre ? Dit Alaric à la jeune fille.

« Oui répondit-elle , hier soir elle m'a rendu visite .

Elle leur raconta la discution qu'elle avait eut avec Katherine.

« Voilà un gros problème , dit Stefan , ça n'a pas l'air de t'étonné Damon .

Venant d'elle plus rien ne m'étonne , mais je m'occuperait d'elle avant même qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de me toucher dit Damon.

Il se leva puis partit. Elena le rattrapa.

« Damon tu ne va pas encore faire cavalier seul dit Elena .

« Si pourquoi ça te dérange ? De toute façon je peux compter que sur moi même Dit-il.

« Non c'est faux et tu le sais , dit-elle , tu peux compter sur moi .

Il planta son regard bleu dans celui d'Elena . Elle reprit :

« A plusieurs on n'aura plus de chance , alors s'il te plait promet-moi que tu ne tentera rien tout seul dit-elle avec un regard insistant.

Damon hésita , il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

« Je te le promet , finit-il par dire .

« Merci , répondit-elle.

Il partit. Elena retourna dans la salle d'histoire où Stefan et Alaric parlaient.

Le portable d'Elena sonna. C'était Jenna.

« Allô , dit-elle .

« Elena , le médecin qui s'occupe de ton frère m'a dit qu'il pourrait certainement sortir après demain , dit Jenna .

« Je suis si contente qu'il puisse sortir bientôt.

« Moi aussi, dit sa tante , a tout à l'heure .

Elena raccrocha.

« Jérémy sort après demain de l'hôpital dit-elle à Alaric et Stefan.

Le jour où Jérémy sortit de l'hôpital arriva. Jenna et Elena allèrent le chercher , avant elles avaient assister à l'enterrement de l'oncle John. Le médecin qui s'occupait de Jérémy leur avait dit qu'il était encore fragile et qu'il ne fallait pas tout de suite le remettre au lycée.

Elena s'asseya sur le lit de son frère.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda t-elle.

« Mieux qu'il y a quelques jours

« Écoute je suis désolée de t'embêter avec ça mais il faut que je te demande quelque chose .

« Vas-y , dit-il.

« Qui ta dit que la vie en vampire est plus facile et qui ta appris la mort d'Anna ?

« On n'en a déjà parler dit-il.

« S'il te plait dit le moi.

Elena était très têtue , Jérémy hésita et finit par lui avouer que c'était Damon qui lui avait dit ça. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle.

Elle monta dans sa voiture et se rendit chez Stefan et Damon .

Elle frappa à la porte et Damon lui ouvrit.

« Pourquoi lui as-tu dis ça ? Dit-elle en colère.

« Tout d'abord tu pourrais dire bonjour , tu sais quand on est poli ça se dit , et ensuite de quoi tu parle? Dit Damon.

« Du fait que tu es dit à mon frère que c'était plus facile de vivre en étant un vampire . Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire ça ? Tu savais très bien qu'en lui disant ça et en lui annonçant la mort d'Anna qu'il allait vouloir se transformer , dit-elle en colère .

« Je ne le savais pas qu'il allait faire ça , se défendit t-il.

« Arrête tes mensonges !

« Mais … commença t-il.

« Non je ne veux plus rien entendre ! ,dit-elle en lui coupant la parole.

Elle partit. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il avait changer? Une chose était sûr elle le détestait . Elle rentra chez elle et monta dans sa chambre. Elle écouta son baladeur toute l'après-midi. En fin d'après-midi , quelqu'un frappa à sa porte .

« Je ne veux voir personne dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit . Stefan entra puis lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

« Rien , mentit-elle .

Elena n'avait pas envie d'en parler , le vampire l'a pris dans ses bras . Elle se sentait bien . Ils restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre sans parler. Jenna ouvrit la porte .

« A table dit-elle à Elena.

« Je n'ai pas faim répondit celle-ci.

« Va manger ,dit doucement Stefan , on se verra demain.

Il l'embrassa puis s'éclipsa. Elena finit par descendre , Jenna lui servit son repas. Après quelques minutes Jenna décida de briser le silence qui c'était installer.

« Elena , en ce moment tu ne me parle plus beaucoup , tu sais si tu as besoin je suis là , tu pourra toujours compter sur moi .

« Je sais et je t'en remercie dit Elena en la prenant dans ses bras.

Les jours passèrent . Jérémy qui se sentait mieux retourna au lycée. Même si elle ne disait rien à son frère , elle savait qu'il ne se remettait pas de la mort d'Anna. Caroline était elle aussi revenu au lycée . Elle avait eut un peu de mal à reprendre. Elena n'avait pas revu Katherine depuis que celle-ci s'était introduit chez elle.

Elena se rendit au lycée. Elle vit Caroline et Matt.

« Salut dit Elena à leur intention.

« Salut Elena , dit Caroline , alors prête pour la fête de samedi dit-elle joyeusement.

« J'avais complètement oublié et franchement je ne pense pas que je vais y aller.

« Mais si Elena viens , ça te changeras les idées et ça te fera une occasion de sortir avec Stefan.

La sonnerie retentit puis la journée passa . .


	4. Chapter 4

** Note de l'auteur : Désoler je n'ai pas publier depuis un bon moment et je m'en excuse mais j'étais dans les révisions pour mes examens . Pour me faire pardonner voici le chapitre 4 .**

Le jour de la fête arriva , Elena avait demander à Jérémy si il voulait y aller et à sa grande surprise il lui avait dit oui. Elle était revêtue d'une robe noire qui lui allait à merveille. Elle avait mit des talons et ses cheveux lisses étaient détachés. On sonna à la porte d'entrée, Elena alla ouvrir .

« Tu es magnifique , dit Stefan .

« Toi aussi , dit Elena en l'embrassant.

Elena appela son frère et ils se mirent tous les trois en route pour la fête.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle , les danseurs se déhanchait sur la piste de danse . Jérémy alla rejoindre ses amis. Elena et Stefan rejoignirent Caroline , Matt et Bonnie qui étaient assis autour d'une table. Ils discutèrent puis le DJ passa un slow . Matt invita Caroline à danser et Stefan fit de même pour Elena . Une fois la danse finit Elena remarqua que Jérémy n'était plus dans la salle.

« Tu sais où est Jérémy ? , demanda t-elle à Stefan.

« Non , répondit-il .

« Je vais voir si il est dehors .

« Ok ,dit-il.

Elena sortit et entendit un cri.

Elle aperçut un homme qui avait la jambe coincée sous une pierre . Elle se précipita vers lui.

« Que c'est-il passer ? Dit-elle.

« Je ne sais pas je marcher et là cette pierre mais tomber dessus , dit-il avant de pousser un cri de douleur.

« Je vais essayer de soulever la pierre dit-elle.

Elena essaya en vain.

« Je vais chercher de l'aide dit-elle.

Elle allait chercher de l'aide quand elle vit Damon. Elle le détestait mais elle devait lui demander de l'aide .

« Aide-moi s'il te plait cet homme à la jambe bloquer sous une pierre et je ne peux pas la soulever.

Damon souleva la pierre avec facilité. Elena découvrit la jambe de l'homme en sang.

Elena l'aida à se relever .Damon examina la plaie de l'homme .

« J'appel les pompiers , dit Elena .

Quelques minutes après l'ambulance arriva , l'homme remercia Elena et Damon puis les pompiers l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital. L'ambulance était partit . Elena avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres .

« Comment as-tu réussit à te contrôler devant tout ce sang ?

« Je … commença t-il.

« Je t'avais prévenu , dit une voix derrière eux .

Elena se retourna et vit Bonnie. Elena comprit. Damon avait la main pleine de sang parce qu'il avait toucher la plaie de l'homme et Bonnie avait prévenu Elena que si elle le revoyait avec du sang elle le tuerait.

Bonnie récita une formule en latin. Damon qui était debout tomba à terre en se tordant de douleur.

« Non Bonnie arrête ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! , dit Elena .

Mais la sorcière ne l'écoutait pas . Elle fit apparaître des couteaux aiguisés qui tournoyait dans l'air et qui retombaient sur différentes partit du corps de Damon qui hurlai sous l'effet de la douleur . Puis elle récita une autre formule qui cette fois-ci fit allumer un feu qui se dirigeait vers Damon.

« Bonnie arrête ! , il a sauvé un homme qui c'était ouvert la jambe ... il a toucher son sang mais crois-moi il ne l'a pas tuer .Arrête! ,supplia Elena .

Bonnie finit par arrêter , regarda Elena d'un air dur puis partit. Elena se précipita vers Damon. Il était dans un sale état , il était poignardé de partout à cause des couteaux. Elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Etait-il mort ? Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux .

« Elena , dit une voix très faible .

« Oui , je suis là , je reviens je vais chercher Stefan .

Elle revint avec Stefan en lui expliquant ce qu'il c'était passer .

« Bon il a besoin de pas mal de repos et de boire du sang pour que ses plaies cicatrisent mais il s'en remettra , je le ramène au manoir , dit Stefan .

« D'accord , dit Elena .

Je passerai te prendre demain pour aller au lycée, dit-il .

- « Ok a demain .

Stefan emmena son frère jusqu'à la voiture et rentra chez eux. Il installa Damon sur son lit. Stefan le regardait avec angoisse , ses plaies étaient profondes . Malgré tout ce que Damon lui avait fait subir il n'aimait pas voir son frère souffrir. Il alla chercher à vitesse vampirique des poches de sang pour Damon. Damon avala 2 poches de sang . Stefan l'incita à boire plus de sang mais son frère s'assoupit. Il sortit de la chambre pour le laisser se reposer. Quand Stefan fut partit , Damon ouvrit les yeux . Il avait très mal à la tête et ses plaies lui faisait atrocement mal. Il jeta un œil sur ses plaies , elles étaient encore pas belles à voir et elles ne cicatrisaient pas vite malgré le sang qu'il avait ingéré, il lui en fallait un peu plus. Il décida quand même d'aller voir Elena . Il rassembla ses forces et se leva de son lit . La douleur été insupportable. Après avoir souffert le martyr il arriva en fin chez Elena.

Elena avant d'aller dormir , avait été voir Jérémy et lui avait demandé pourquoi il été partit , il lui avait simplement dit qu'il s'ennuyait.

Elena dormait quand elle entendit quelqu'un qui frappait à sa fenêtre . Elle ouvrit les yeux et alla ouvrir sa fenêtre .

« Damon comment as-tu fais pour venir ? Dit la jeune fille.

« Il fallait que je te parle ,dit-il en se tordant de douleur .

Elle l'aida à entrer .

« ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? Reprit-elle.

« Non ,dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Je dois te remercier pour tout à l'heure , sans toi à l'heure qu'il est je serai certainement mort .

« Derien , mais tu n'est pas venu jusqu'ici pour me dire uniquement merci , dit-elle.

« Non , dit le vampire en luttant contre la douleur

Elle le regarda d'un air inquiet . Il la regarda intensément. Elle pouvait apercevoir dans ses yeux toute la souffrance qu'il éprouvait. Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Elena je … , sa phrase resta en suspens puis il tomba à terre à bout de force.

Elle le releva et l'installa dans son lit. Il avait besoin de repos . Elena porta son regard sur toutes les plaies qui couvraient le corps de Damon . Il avait besoin de sang pour qu'elles puissent se refermées et arrêter de saigner. Elena pensa alors a appeler Stefan pour qu'il lui amène du sang mais elle se ravisa. Si Stefan découvrait qu'il était venu lui rendre visite ça se terminerai mal. Surtout en ce moment où Stefan était extrêmement jaloux . Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de solution , elle réflechissa puis trouva deux solutions qui s'offrait à elle. La première était qu'elle irait volée du sang à l'hôpital , la deuxième était qu'elle lui donnerai son sang . Les deux ne lui plaisait guère . Mais pour Elena voler même du sang n'était pas dans son habitude alors elle se dit qu'elle opterai peut-être pour la deuxième solution.

Elle prit une chaise et commença a guetter le réveil de Damon . Pendant qu'elle le regardait des sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête , de la peine de le voir comme ça et aussi toujours un peu de haine car elle lui en voulait toujours . Mais elle était persuader qu'il pouvait changer même si bien souvent elle avait perdu espoir qu'il reste un peu d'humanité en lui... Ses paupières commencèrent a devenir lourdes puis elle s'endormit . Quand elle se réveilla il était 6h45. Damon dormait toujours. Elle allait se rendormir quand elle vit Damon ouvrir les yeux .

« Tu n'a pas trop mal , dit Elena à Damon .

« Si mais un peu moins que hier soir ,dit le vampire .Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

« Tu as voulu me dire quelque chose et ensuite tu t'es effondré par terre . Écoute , j'ai bien réfléchi , il faut que tu boive du sang et j'ai pensé que je pouvais te donner mon sang dit-elle.

« Non ! ,Dit-il , je refuse je vais rentrer au manoir .

Il y aurai quelques mois en arrière il aurai accepter cette proposition mais là il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lui faire du mal. Il essaya de se lever en vain , il avait bien trop mal.

« Tant que tu n'aura pas bu du sang tu ne pourra pas bouger dit-elle.

« Je refuse de boire ton sang , va m'en chercher à l'hôpital

« Non je refuse de voler , répondit-elle.

Elle approcha son bras à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Damon .

« Vas-y ! dit-elle.

« Non Elena ! Je ne pourrais peut-être pas me contrôler et je risquerai de te faire du mal.

« Je te fais confiance ,dit-elle.

Il voulut lui répondre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps . Il lutta pendant un certain temps puis planta ses crocs dans le bras d'Elena .

Il avait bu pas mal de sang mais il réussit à se contrôler. Le bras d'Elena était à présent marquer par deux traces de crocs et sa saignait un peu . Après quelques minutes les plaies du vampire s'était totalement refermer laissant quand même quelques traces . Il se leva encore un peu faible. Il pris le visage d'Elena entre ses mains .

« Elena je dois te dire quelque chose , j'ai besoin de te le dire ça ne peut plus attendre commença t-il.

« Je t'écoute , dit la jeune fille perplexe .

« J'ai bien plus de sentiment pour toi que tu ne le pense , avoua t-il.

Elena ne savait pas quoi répondre , elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles...

Tout à coup , quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre , c'était Stefan . Avec tout ce qui c'était passer elle avait oublier qu'il devait passer la chercher pour aller au lycée. En voyant , Elena et Damon vraiment très proche la colère monta en lui. En le voyant Elena essaya de dissimuler les deux traces de crocs dans son bras mais c'était trop tard , Stefan les avaient vu . Il compris tout de suite que Damon avait mordu Elena. Il se jeta sur Damon , le prit par le coup et le plaqua violemment contre un mur . Elena avait eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter.

« Stefan arrête ! Cria Elena .

Elle s'approcha de son petit ami pour essayer de le faire lâcher le cou de Damon . Mais elle vit dans le regard de Stefan que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter . Il avait un regard si dur jamais il n'avait eut un regard pareil. Damon se débattait comme il pouvait mais son frère était plus fort que lui .Sans doute alerter par le bruit Jenna et Jérémy entrèrent dans la chambre . Jérémy se précipita pour faire lâcher prise Stefan. Après un long moment il réussit à l'arrêter. Stefan regarda Elena et partit, elle le rattrapa à la porte d'entrée.

« Attends ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ,dit-elle.

« Ah oui ! Dit-il en la fusillant du regard .

« Il avait besoin de sang et …

« Elena , je ne crois que ce que je vois , il ta mordu et toi …et toi tu me dégoûte !

« Stefan revient ! .

Trop tard , il était partit . Il n'avait même pas voulu entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire . Elle sanglota .

« Elena , dit une voix.

La jeune fille reconnu la voix de sa tante , Jenna raccompagnait Damon jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois qu'il fut parti sa tante la prit dans ses bras.

« Que c'est-il passé ? demanda celle-ci.

Elena ne pouvait rien lui dire car sa tante ne savait pas que les deux frères étaient des vampires . En voyant qu'Elena ne voulait pas répondre , elle tenta de poser une autre question .

« Pourquoi Stefan a voulu tuer Damon ?

« Désolée , je ne peux rien te dire , dit la jeune fille en séchant ses larmes.

Sa tante acquiesça , puis elle remarqua le bras d'Elena.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

« C'est rien .

« Oh mince le lycée , dit Elena .

« Je t'emmène dit Jenna.

Elle arriva au lycée avec 2 heures de retard. C'était la récré. Caroline l'interpella.

« Salut , où tu étais hier soir ? , je t'ai pas vu en fin de soirée .

« J'avais un truc à faire ,dit Elena .

Voyant une gêne s'installer Caroline changea de sujet .

« Ok , t'a eut de la chance aujourd'hui d'être absente pendant le cours de match , le prof était vraiment sur les nerfs et il nous a donner plein d'exercices à faire .

Elena s'efforça de sourire . Son amie lui avait dit qu'elle avait eu de la chance ? Elle aurai préférer avoir deux heures de math plutôt que de s'être disputer avec Stefan.

La journée passa lentement. Elle croisa Bonnie dans les couloirs mais celle-ci ne lui avait même pas adresser la parole. Quant à Stefan il n'était même pas venu en cours. D'ailleurs elle l'avait appelé plusieurs fois mais il ne répondait pas. La sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin des cours . Le soir , Elena était épuisée et trouva le sommeil rapidement .

Reviewww ?


End file.
